Mystery man
by marauderlion
Summary: Bloom helped out in the Frutti Music Bar and one day a very special man comes by and looked for something..or someone?


-Foreword-

Hi guys

I won't bother you too long but one or two sentence are necessary.

First: I'm not a native English speaker so please forgive my writing and/or spelling mistakes.

Second: This is my first One-shot and my completely first story on this platform, therefore I beg you don't be too mean. Nevertheless, I really appreciate criticism and other comments so pleasssss review!

As for the story/ character settings: I'm the Rainbow generation, so it's Valtor instead of Baltor.

Thanks, that's all ^^

Hope you enjoy it anyways

It was another stressful day at Frutti Music Bar and Bloom wondered for the umpteenth time why the heck she agreed to deal with this level of stress during her summer holidays. But Mike, the owner and a real close friend to her family, had asked her to fill in for his daughter Roxy. Roxy was two years younger than Bloom and actually too young to wait at table, but she enjoyed being around people, so Mike didn't prohibit it. Unfortunately, this summer Roxy happened to be at a dog show with her beloved Artu. Therefore, Bloom ended up behind a counter with plenty of orders and no real breaks. The job had a few advantages, though. Her best friend Andy Johnson and his band practiced during day and performed at night. So, she could spend her holidays more or less with her best friend and as the cherry on the cake she was allowed to take as many drinks as she wished. Well, all in all a not too bad deal.

Bloom just returned with a tablet full of glasses and plates, when someone behind the bar addressed her. "Excuse me Miss, would you be so kind and recommend a drink to me?"

Bloom turned 'round in surprise, because normally no one wanted a recommendation from her. Most of the guests were regular customers who knew the menu in and out. Besides, she had never been called _'Miss'_ before. When she faced the stranger her surprise only grew. She found herself face to face with a young man, with reddish- blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. His features especially his cheekbones were very distinctive and he was at least ten inches taller than her. His styling also was more than extraordinary. He looked like a lord from the 19. century, who lost his monocle and his cane.

"Er.", was the only answer she could give. She then picked up courage and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just helping out and all the other customers know their orders right away. I don't think I would be a great help."

To her astonishment the man in front of her just laughed.

"That is totally fine. Just tell me what you would drink and I will go for it."

Bloom couldn't help but arch an eyebrow.

"You are from out of town, aren't you?"

A second later she recognized how rude this statement was and hastily started an apology.

"I'm sorry – "

But the stranger cut her off mid- sentence.

"Don't worry, it is fine. Besides, you are right - truth is that I come from far away."

The one thing that Bloom really annoyed was the he spoke so formal with her, she was 16 not 26, after all.

"Please, don't address me formally I'm so not used to this."

A little smile, that looked more like a smirk actually, crossed the man's face.

"Well, then…"

"Bloom. My name is Bloom."

"Bloom...not a very common name."

"Yeah, I have no idea why my parents had to choose this one. I would have liked a common one more than _Bloom_."

"Don't say that. I think it fits perfectly."

Again, Bloom's only reaction was arching an eyebrow.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

She couldn't prevent that her cheeks turned light red.

"Ah..thank you. Well, back to your order.."

"Oh please, drop the formality. I'm feeling even older than I am."

Bloom couldn't help but grin. She wondered how old this guy really was. He could have been anything from twenty to thirty-five.

"Okay. So, I prefer the raspberry-lemon shake. A good mix of sweet and sour."

"Well, it is a raspberry- lemon shake then, please."

"My pleasure. Just a second, please."

With that Bloom headed for the kitchen. A few minutes later the girl stepped through the green swing doors which separated the kitchen from the actual local. She looked for the stranger and soon found him. He had turned his back to her and was now looking at the dance floor. Now she could see how long his hair actual was. Bloom thought that men with long hair looked strange but it suited him somehow. He looked really good, in fact. Hastily she cast this thought out of her brain and cleared her throat.

"Here we are. A raspberry-lemon shake. I hope you enjoy it.", Bloom said and placed the glass beside him.

He turned around and smiled at her.

"Thank you. I am sure I will."

Satisfied Bloom watched him taking a great gulp of his drink and a pleased facial expression settled across his face. Thank god, it would have been really embarrassing if he deemed her favorite shake as disgusting.

"Well…I have to go back to work. It was a pleasure to meet you. Maybe you come visit once more but next time I'd suggest you ask Klaus for a recommendation. It's his menu, after all."

"The pleasure was mine. Thanks for the advice but I didn't end up too badly with your help.", he responded with a wink and pointed at his already half-drunken glass. "I'd really like to come here again but I'm afraid that's not possible."

"Oh, so you're on a journey through?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If I find what I'm looking for."

"Ah."

Bloom wondered what he could be looking for in a sleepy, little town like Gardenia. But she didn't press further because of his vague answers.

"Well, if you need help - you know where to find me."

Another little smile crossed his face.

"Very nice of you, thanks. Maybe I come back to that."

Bloom nodded and saw that his glass was completely empty now.

"May I bring you another?"

He crooked a grin and answered: "No, thanks. It was delicious but I have to go now."

He handed Bloom a note and stood up.

"Wait, that's way too much! You could drink three drinks for that."

"No, that's perfectly right. For the nice service and the advice."

"Er..well then, thank you very much."

He smiled and turned around to leave but he stopped halfway. Bloom, who had watched him go, quickly lowered her gaze and pretended to clean the counter.

"Know what, Bloom?"

Startled she looked up, she hadn't noticed that he had walked back.

"I think I take your help with great pleasure. When is finishing time?"

For a few moments Bloom just stand there and stared in muted disbelief. She would have never thought that he accepted her help and especially not ten minutes after she had proposed it to him. But hey, she surly wouldn't complain.

"Sure. At six p.m."

"Perfect. How about me picking you up at 6. 15?"

"Sounds perfect. At what do you need my help, exactly?" She couldn't keep the curiosity out of her voice and the stranger chuckled.

"That's a surprise."

"Sounds promising."

"It is. Well, till tonight, then."

"Yes…. Bye." It was a little lame answer but she was so stunned to think of anything else to say. This time he headed directly to the exit and didn't turn 'round.

"Aaand who was that?", a voice from beside her interrupted her thoughts.

Bloom turned to face Andy.

"A new customer….I suppose."

"Aha. You two spent a long time chattering. Is he nice?"

"Yes, I think so. He's very…polite."

"Well, he better be in your presence.", he growled.

Despite the fact that Andy wasn't her brother nor her boyfriend he kind of developed some protective instinct when it comes to Bloom and especially Bloom and a man. Normally, Bloom found that behavior cute but from time to time it really annoyed her – just like now.

"Cool down, bodyguard. We just met each other. Besides, I'm sure he has a girlfriend."

"Why should he? Because you find him attractive?"

"Andy!"

"What? I am right, aren't I? You've got a crush on that guy."

"You can't have a crush on someone you've only known for half an hour!"

"Ts. I'll remember you."

Bloom only rolled her eyes.

"Bye the way, what's his name?"

Bloom opened her mouth but closed it a second later in shock. She hadn't even recognized that he hadn't told her his name. Why on earth didn't she ask?

"I- I don't know."

If this guy really comes back at six o'clock it would be the first thing she asked him.

If he comes. But if she sees him again it would be going to be very interesting. Something mysterious surrounded him – maybe even something dangerous. Maybe it would be better to stay away from him – it could be dangerous for her.

God, she couldn't wait to see him again.

 **A/N:** Well, that's it. Hope you liked it As said above, please review and tell me what you think and if I should write a sequel.

Thanks, guys! ^^

Marauder lion


End file.
